flashforwardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sam McPherson
Hey Sam Pleasure's all mine, I didn't know what to do so I started Defaulsorting... BTW the site is great, I'll try and be a regular contributor here while Lost is on a hiatus, and if you decide to interview people for this site too, you can count on me OK... -- 21:02, 11 May 2009 (UTC) *Thanks... I'll make my user page and sig first thing tomorrow then I'll start investigating about Flash Forward here and around the web. It will be a honour working on this site with you :). -- 22:24, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Impressed I'm impressed at how complete this wiki is (in terms of cast/crew articles and viral material), even months before the show has aired. I'm a big Lost fan who frequently consults Lostpedia and I'm also a big fan of Fringe, so Flash Forward really grasped my attention. I'll be around for when the show starts so we can get the real stuff started.--Citizen91 01:09, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Wow, this series promises to be very interesting. Nice work on this wiki!--Matias arana 10 17:43, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Brazilian Portuguese version Hi, Sam! I created the Brazilian Portuguese version of your Flash Forward Wiki. I hope you don't mind. I've done some articles, changed a few things, and I'm almost catching up to the English version. When I watched this promo, I knew that I'd like this new series, and that's why I created the Brazilian Portuguese version. Of course FF won't be the Lost's subtitute for me, but I think it'll keep me busy until Lost doesn't return and after its end, and I can't wait for both of them to start/return. So, this message was just to let you know (besides you already knowing), and to give you good luck with your wiki! --A.new.way 07:16, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Hello from Wikia :) Hi Sam, My name's Karim and I'm on Wikia's Entertainment team. I just wanted to stop by and say hi. It seems that you and the other editors are definitely making huge strides here! (especially since the show hasn't aired yet:) I love the color and the skin btw, the wiki is looking awesome. I wanted to let you know that the entertainment team is here to help out in any way. Are you working on anything specific here? How can we help out on this wiki? Thanks, -- Karim (talk) 20:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :Hi Sam, we'll be rolling out user blogs to all the wikis except to those communities that decide to opt-out. It's a really sweet feature that can be used in a lot of different ways. We're definitely excited about it. In terms of advertising the wiki, we were thinking of creating a few spotlights for the wiki and shooting them out across the network right around the season premiere. That should give this wiki some good visibility to visitors and editors across wikia. We're also currently working on other ways to help grow the community, so if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear em :) We'd love to help you and your community spread the word. I'm psyched for the show and think that it will be quite successful. Cheers, -- Karim (talk) 22:42, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Sam, I've got some pretty exciting news! We spoke to ABC, and the network is super interested in hooking up this wiki with exclusive assets and helping us to promote it throughout our network and beyond! We'll know more soon on what they're going to be able to provide to us, but they're committed to helping us make this wiki community thrive and flourish :) There's also talk of a viral campaign that will take place on Wikia, as well as a sweepstakes event to promote the show! We'll have more news soon, but i wanted to give you the heads up first. Exciting, right? Lemme know if you have any questions :) Thanks, -- Karim (talk) 23:53, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Awesome Sam! I appreciate it :) Here's a bit of news that I thought you'd like as well: Along with assets that ABC wants to provide, the network is working with us to create an awesome custom skin for the wiki! Our designer Christian sent us the following message: "When the FlashForward skin is added to the FlashForward wiki, the mainpage has a slight rendering problem due to the width of the FlashForward graphic in the MainPageIntro template. I changed this today to get ready for the skin by just switching the graphic of the word "FlashForward" to text that read "FlashForward". I noted this in the edit summary as well." He was wondering if you could come up with another solution, or just not revert his changes. Lemme know if that's cool. Thanks! -- Karim (talk) 17:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hey, the name of the second episode of the first season of FF is White to Play, so you can edit the main page and add that, because you protected the page. Thanks!--Matias arana 10 02:20, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Nice to meet you! Sam, I'm the director of content here at Wikia, and in here to help all Wikia communities grow. I wanted to take the time to introduce myself, and the team - though I'm sure you have met Karim and Scott already. We'll be around making tweaks and helping you out in any way possible. Please let me know if you have any trouble spots for content of tech concerns. -- Doug (talk) 18:23, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Sawyer page... Hey Mr. Sam you beat me to the punch, I was trying to figure out how to import the author page template. Is there anything in paticular that I can help you with... I noticed a lot of mispellings of FlashForward(TV) and Flashforward(book)?- 19:49, 22 August 2009 (UTC) News Blogs Sam, So, the news feature will work now...all you have to do is copy over your manually inserted news as a blog entry, and tag it with News. Also, Im thinks that you might want to move the about section to the middle and have the blog for news on the right column...or vice versa...but we don't need two news sections, so think about what you want to do with the main page. We could also put in character portals in the left column, check out Brutal Legend as an example. -- Doug (talk) 00:20, September 17, 2009 (UTC) : Check out the help article if you have any questions on the functionality. -- Doug (talk) 00:42, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Blog feed Hi Sam! Doug let me know you guys had talked about putting blogs on the front page, so we went ahead and added the code. I'll be hanging around and helping out where I can, so please feel free to drop me a line if there's anything you need. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 00:51, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the (Automated?) Welcome! I see some familiar names. There was an item on scifiscoop.com that the producers thought they had enough material for seven (seven?!) seasons. Well, we have to have something to do in our spare time... -- 00:46, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Good Stuff! Hey, man. Great wiki! Loved the pilot episode, hope to see more episodes very soon! Series looks really promising and hope to help this place out! --El Rodeo 12:37, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Yo! Sam, check out a working mock-up of a new main page here and let me know what you think. Joe created the mock this afternoon, and is the best of the best when it comes to mainpage skins. Feel free to ping him, and harass him some more. -- Doug (talk) 21:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Hi Sam. Judging by the edits you made to the test page, I can see that you'd rather use Template:LatestNews to display the news in the left column on the main page, which is perfectly fine. However, I did want to express the importance of having the character buttons at the top. Our research shows that for wikis about TV shows and movies, characters are near the top of the list of most visited pages. So it's important that the most popular content be the most visible and easiest to find on the main page, since that's the first page people see. Having said that, take another look at my test page and let me know what you think. I put a different blog template in the right column. It displays all normal blog posts so that fans can post their reactions to the episodes, while all news is displayed in the left column using the Latest News template. JoePlay (talk) 20:21, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the feedback. I followed your compromise suggestion and updated the test page again. Refresh it and let me know if that's acceptable. JoePlay (talk) 23:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Greetings Hey. I look forward (*cough*) to helping out here a lot. --Cargirl 05:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) * Related note, I have a few sweet screens from No More Good Days. Let me know your plans for the episode page and perhaps we can coordinate a bit. --05:28, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ** I don't know why my sig didn't work there. Eh, sorry for spamming up your talk page. I'm going to slink back to my corner now. --Cargirl 05:30, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar suggestions A couple things to mention: (1) A wiki visitor who commented in a blog post mentioned "Just a thought, as there isn't a forum setup yet". The forum is setup (Forum:Index), but no one can find it, because it's not linked to. So I was going to add it to the sidebar under the Community menu. (2) You may not know about this sidebar feature, but a great way to add a category (such as Characters) to the sidebar is by using this line of code: *#category-Characters# This will appear on the sidebar as Characters, and when you hover over it, it automatically fills in the submenu with articles from that category. See it in action at the House Wiki (the Characters menu item). Using this feature, I was going to add the FlashForward Episode Guide category to the sidebar, as well as redo the Portals sidebar item as separate Characters, Cast, and Crew menu items. The reason for all this is the same reason I talked about in my previous message - to make the content that people most want to see as easy to find as possible, no matter what page they happen to be looking at. I wanted to mention these additions/changes to you first to make sure you don't have any objections. Please reply when you read this, and I'll take care of updating the sidebar. JoePlay (talk) 23:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) No More Good Days What is your plan so far as synopsizing the episodes go? I would love to get on synopsizing No More Good Days, but I don't want to interfere with any higher planning. Let me know. --Cargirl 05:40, September 26, 2009 (UTC) * Great, thanks. When will the page be unlocked? --Cargirl 01:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Great job! Hey Sam, Great job done on this wiki. Hope it will become a huge success. Keep up the good work. :-) — 18:56, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Tense and format Sam, Do you have a policy on the back burner about what tense is used in which articles. I had typed Charlie Benford in past tense because "that's the way we did it on..." (Key dramatic music.) Someone else changed the page to present tense; that doesn't bother me at all because I feel like one tense probably fits all. I think we ought to have a policy before we get too many words under our belts. Do you have an episode page format in mind? I'd like to see UAQs, but I'm not sure if that implies theory pages. I put a UAQ on the Janis Hawk page without a template (which would need to point somewhere). I think we might benefit from having a section on flashes that occur in each episode. Are you going to unlock the page soon? Regards, -- 23:39, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Youtube Cargirl says she's uploaded Mark's flash to youtube do you need to add an extension for us to be able to see them from inside FF?-- 21:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ya know Sysop doesn't need a captial O. =P 00:22, September 29, 2009 (UTC) (Balistic from Fringe(: IPs rule) monobook You really should make monobook a "dark wiki" as well because when the black infoboxes show up on monobook, the text doesn't show up (black text on black background) — Balistic 23:27, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Lostpedia blog Heya Sam! Blogs look they've been doing pretty well here and on Lostpedia. Do you think you could wrote a blog on Lostpedia linking to this wiki? I think there's lots of cross-over appeal that folks there would dig over here as well. Let me know what you think! —Scott (talk) 20:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) The name Is our convention "Flash Forward", "Flashforward", "FlashForward", or something else I haven't seen/thought of?-- 13:58, October 5, 2009 (UTC) "Ad" at Lostpedia Scarecroe and I have been talking about the idea of advertising our presence on a Lostpedia blog. Since you're a sysop "back home," I thought you would be the best person to try that one.-- 01:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Appoval for main page design Before going live with it, I wanted to get your approval for the new main page design, based on the changes Doug emailed you about. Check it out here. JoePlay (talk) 20:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) * The character table on main does take up a lot of space, especially when the info is only one click away and when we're going to grow more characters. Adjunct of course, but I both love and dread Theory pages (a la LP); we need someplace to put user theories besides the blogs.-- 22:02, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Regarding theories/mysteries, Scarecroe and I created Portal:Mysteries based on Lostpedia's page. Since the FF season is so young, Scarecroe linked the 3 listed mysteries to the blog posts he made asking "Who is ____?" for now. As time goes on and we get more information/input, those mysteries can link to separate pages set up specifically for documenting the theories for each, if that's what the community prefers. JoePlay (talk) 00:28, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Template:Explore Sam, I don't like to play around with the layout of the main page. I kind of look at it as yours and yours alone. I think the explore box would look better if the links were on one line. If you set the width to 500px, they'll fit, although maybe not if we add more. -- 01:19, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Sysop Sam, User:Blue eagle islander has become active on FF. I could use a little help from time to time, not to mention a sanity checker. I don't really need to tell you that he's a sysop over on the LP. Could you grant him sysop status? Thanks, Jim -- 02:53, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Sam! Hope to help you guys out here more often. -- 03:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks, Sam (shoulda done this last night!).-- 14:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) "Media" characters We're getting to the point where some of the characters who only appear on television sets within an episode (basically newspeople) will qualify as supporting characters because they will have three episodes under their belts. IMO, these characters don't qualify. I think we ought the modify Portal:Supporting Characters to read something like "Supporting characters are considered as such once they appeared in three or more episodes; a presence on a television within an episode does not count as an appearance."-- 03:36, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hello It's nice to see someone from lostpedia on this site. I'm helping to. The other members to.--Station7 17:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) News (ABC MediaNet) Flashforward now returns on March 18!? Why is my confidence level going down? Anyway, if you have access to MediaNet, there's a new cast picture that we might like to look at. I can't tell how good it is from the thumbnail.-- 16:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Episode Titling and Numbering Shades of the LP! Would you care to jump in on this?-- 15:02, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin request I'd like to respectfully ask that you grant me admin status. I'm one of the most active editors on this wiki. You can find out more about my work at my user page. Adminship would be useful for housekeeping duties -- the most recent task example is that the disambiguation article "James" currently redirects to "James (disambiguation)", and I wanted to move "James (disambiguation)" over "James" (since the parenthesized disambiguation phrase isn't unnecessary unless there is a main "James" article, which there isn't), but I was unable to because I am not an admin. Thank you. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 01:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Search box We're collecting a lot of images. If you could arrange a search box on it would be neat. Thanks.-- 23:53, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *Okay, maybe it doesn't happen in Wikia. I'll fire off a note to one of the support folks.-- 15:21, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Character name We need a resolution on the name of Emil Gutierrez/Luis Emil Gutierrez in . The key conversation occurs during an ICE raid at the beginning of the last act of the episode.-- 01:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Spanish Translation? The header to my watch list has been translated to "Páginas seguidas." Doesn't bother me much, and I'm not sure if it's that way for anyone else. But it's different from last week without my doing anything. - Bryan 16:42, May 3, 2010 (UTC)